Ichabod Crane
Ichabod Crane is a man who, born in the 18th century, was a former Oxford history professor before becoming a captain in the Revolutionary War. Being killed in battle, Crane somehow awoke in a modern-day Sleepy Hollow. It was eventually revealed to him that his wife, Katrina, and her coven had cast a spell on him in order to resurrect him and put him on the correct path as one of the Witnesses. He found and formed a team with Abbie Mills, the Second Witness. Appearance Ichabod is generally seen as a handsome man with a goatee and long wavy hair that he sometimes brushes backwards or lets it drop being shoulder length. He also wears clothing that mainly consists of long dark trench coats and boots. Personality Ichabod is known to be extremely polite, well-mannered, and posh. He is very respectful and never speaks in a condescending tone towards others, although he does get rather agitated when people twist the tales of Colonial America and would not hesitate to correct them. Being a soldier, Crane treats those who work to defend civilians as soldiers as well, such as always referring Abbie as 'Lieutenant' and rarely by her first name. Crane is very much a duty-driven and selfless man. Crane is also very loyal to his friends, and values honor above all. Ichabod is incredibly selfless in where he is more than willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, evidenced when he calmly agreed to kill himself so as to kill the Headless Horseman and was only stopped by his son. Ichabod was so selfless and devoted to the greater good that he even sacrificed himself to eternal torment at the hands of the Devil in exchange for a way to defeat the Smiling God. Due to being a "man out of time" Ichabod is unfamiliar with the current events and traditions that occur in the modern-day world. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone, or greatly aged. Despite being surrounded by good friends, Crane still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Ichabod did not know how to belong and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. Overtime, he grew accustomed to this new world and began learning the basics of it thanks to Abbie and his friends. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' While not a witch, Ichabod has surprisingly been known to cast the odd spell here and there to help the world and his friends. Ichabod has performed a spell created by the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart that animated the Kindred, although it took him another try before succeeding and also performed a spell that transported both himself and the other Witness at the time, Lara to Hell and back. *'Eidetic Memory:' Ichabod has an eidetic memory which allows him to easily remember things he sees and hears, even tastes and smells, with perfect accuracy. *'Occult Knowledge:' Ichabod is highly knowledgeable in regards to the occult. *'Multilingual:' Ichabod is fluent in a number languages which include English (Modern and Middle), German, Greek, Latin, Sumerian, Cuneiform and Franklin's Alphabet. *'Observant:' Ichabod is very observant and is skilled at reading people's expressions. *'Master Combatant:' Ichabod is in excellent physical condition and is also very experienced and highly skillful in swordsmanship, marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat, having been trained as a continental army soldier and being considered the most elite of all of General Washington army in the war with the Hessians. Ichabod's skills made him more than able to handle numerous enemies by himself with ease and has proven to be skilled enough in battle that he has even been able to go up against the Headless Horseman and even go so far as to best him twice while he did not have his head, with Ichabod himself saying he had not been trying to kill him. Gallery e2fe2bcdc1db548b11d44b6c565093c4.jpg|Ichabod and Abbie ichabbie-ichabod-crane-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-35759871-398-750.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Sleepy Hollow